


A God's Apprenticeship

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [85]
Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry has been made a god but he really needs someone to mentor him. Enter: Aphrael, Child Goddess of Styricum. The cute little goddess will show him how to be divine while having fun along the way.





	1. New Abilities, New Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Danae, the Crown Princess, was smirking at her husband, Talen, Knight of the Pandion Order, one of the Militant orders answerable to the Elene Church, centered in Chyrellos. Talen was the only human, outside of her father Sparhawk, Royal Consort to the Queen of Elenia, Ehlana, first of that name, who knew that Danae was the alter-ego persona of the Styric Goddess Aphrael.

When he had learned that he was married to a goddess, (or one of her incarnations anyway) he had been a bit overwhelmed. But considering Talen's own history as a thief (before his father's boss and his current father-in-law had forced him to join the Order) and considering Aphrael was famous for being a goddess thief, he had decided that they were quite suited for each other.

Talen had been an intelligent and clever child, and he was now an intelligent and clever man. He often ran circles around anyone he wished to by outthinking them and planning that was almost flawless. He had become quite the asset to the Pandions.

The only trouble he had was that it was very hard to win an argument against his wife.

"But why now, Danae?" he asked plaintively.

"Because you _will_ become Preceptor after Father and if I have anything to say about it. My mother got her Knight, I have my Knight. My mother's husband is Preceptor. My husband will be Preceptor. And I want to have a daughter whose father doesn't need to go and do these things while she's growing up. I'm not ready at the moment – but once you come back, we're going to start the process." She smirked naughtily. "And I know how much you like the process."

Talen groaned. He could never say no when she talked like that. "Fine," he huffed. "I will go to the other Orders and take the time to complete the missions. This is going to take months!" He paused. "What are you going to do with months of me being away?"

She laughed. "First of all, it won't take that long. You already have experience because of Father's friends and so you will be deemed sufficiently familiar with many of the things you are supposed to learn. Also, I will visit from time to time – I don't like you being away so long either. I will have a friend coming – I can feel it."

"Friend? One of the girls from the Palace?" he asked.

She laughed. "No. One of my _other_ friends?"

"Ah! Some follower of yours or another – a Styric."

"No. A _different_ kind of friend."

"Well, I know it's not a lover – I trust you too much to suspect that." He smirked. "My brothers, who don't know who you are, are always warning me to be careful about someone else chasing you. They just don't understand."

Danae shrugged. "You mortals have such a strange fascination with the idea. We just don't think that way."

Talen laughed. "I stopped trying to explain to them years ago. All they know is that I trust you regarding that implicitly. And they know that I won't even look at another girl – cause there's no way to hide that from my wife: It's not worth the trouble." She grinned at him, nodding in agreement. He paused. "I know! Another god. One of your Styric cousins maybe? There are a lot of those!"

She said, "Yes!" She paused and then said, "Actually not one of my cousins though. He's from much farther away." She paused, "He's actually kind of been adopted."

"Adopted? How can a god be adopted?"

Danae paused. "Well, he used to be a mortal. There's a different order of Divinity than the gods and goddesses that are on this world. One of them made him into a god. He kind of fixes things."

"Why is he coming here then?" Talen asked curiously.

"Well, I have to teach him a few things. But mostly we are going to go on a small holiday"

"Holiday? Why can't I come too?" he asked plaintively.

She smirked. "We're going to a couple of different worlds. You'd get in trouble almost immediately."

Talen nodded and then laughed. "Well, have fun with that. Now, I've got a few hours before Khalid is ready. Let's have a proper goodbye."

* * *

Harry had quite a bit more time before he had to do anything on the job he was currently on. And while going about to different dimensions and making a change was fun, he knew that he really should also do other things. He decided that he would go visiting.

It had been a while since he had gone visiting, but he concentrated on a particular friend and disappeared ….

… and reappeared in a pretty lavish looking room.

He saw the beautiful woman that was his friend Aphrael's mortal form for the moment. "Hiya, Flute."

She laughed and then sshed him. "No one except Sparhawk and Talen know that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's no one around." He looked around. "Where IS everyone?"

"Mother and Father are on a Royal tour of the Kingdom, checking out different towns and areas. Most of the Pandions who are normally around are following them and providing security. I just sent Talen off to spend a bit of time with Knights from the other Orders, and I've kind of made the female servants who are supposed to keep me from straying distracted with other things."

"Keep you from straying?"

Danae rolled her eyes. "The nobles are all worried about scandal. Like I would ever cheat on Talen!"

Harry grinned. "You are a very beautiful girl. I've heard enough 'romantic stories' about the fair maiden who is married to a brute and is the swept away by here one true love and then lives either in horrible sorrow or somehow they get rid of the brute and live happily ever after."

Danae sighed and then asked sarcastically, "And this is considered romantic?"

Harry shrugged, "Usually by teenage girls who have no real concept of what it really takes to make a marriage successful. While I admit that such things DO happen on occasion, most times it's a far more sinister tale than the one eventually told. The winner, obviously, gets to write the history."

Danae shrugged. "Just give me a minute to change."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He turned around and looked away. Aphrael chattered at him even as she changed. Finally she said, "I'm done!"

He turned back and found the image of the young girl which was her favorite form to be recognized in. "Hello, Flute! Now come here and give me a hug."

Flute crowed and ran over, jumping on him. She squeezed him and kissed him innocently a number of times. He gave her a grin. "That never gets old. It's really nice having a younger sister."

Flute grinned. "You know how old I am. Younger sister indeed."

"Well, it feels that way anyway," he replied.

Getting down she said, "Why are you here anyway?"

He shrugged. "I've got some time during my current mission and thought I'd come visiting."

"It's always good to see you – unless you've been eating pork of course." She gave a disgusted pout. "I can't stand that."

He rolled his eyes. "That's one reason why I never eat it before coming and seeing you." He looked around. "How long have you had it banned from the palace?"

She grinned an impish smile. "Eight years now." She looked at him more seriously. "I do have a few things to teach you."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry, you're a god now, right?"

"Yes. You were there when I was made so."

"Have you ever considered that people might pray to you? Or for your intercession? Have you ever considered you might have followers?"

He looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean followers?"

She sighed and looked at him with exasperation. "You are a god. People pray to gods for help. Or even pray to them as a source of comfort. It's not good to ignore these people."

He considered that. "Er. I suppose not. What would I have to do?"

"Well, you're a god of travel. And a god of knowledge. And a patron god of free will. Have you ever considered that there are those who need assistance with those specific things?"

He protested, "I help people with that whenever I can! That's the whole thing I do."

She rolled her eyed. "No. That's you interjecting your own free will to change things. But you named yourself the God of Free Will."

He sat down across from her. "Well, when the boss explained things, he told me that I was sent to places where a bit of free will could save particular dimensions. And I've even gone out of my way to teach myself to step back and wait for the locals to decide for themselves just for that reason."

"Yes. And that's wonderful. But, there are still those who pray for someone to help them because they are feeling like free will is being kept from them. And there are those who pray for help when they feel they are being prevented from that one tiny step which would allow them to choose for themselves. While different gods and divine beings may help in particular circumstances, there are specific things which fall under your power."

Harry considered that. "I can see that. Now my question is: How do I do that? I know plenty of spells and I have learned a lot of active abilities, such as my way of traveling and another for gathering relevant knowledge when needed. What you're talking about I have no familiarity with."

Aphrael sighed. "You've extended your aura before, I assume."

"Yes."

"You've done it without it being visible to normal mortals, right?"

Harry considered that. "Well, I've willed it visible. I don't know that I've ever deliberately hidden it from view."

Aphrael considered that. "Ok, show me. Manifest an aura." Harry nodded and concentrated. In a very short time, he was visibly glowing. "Okay, that isn't quite right. You're extending magic – high level magic certainly but that's magic and not really divine power."

"I thought my magic was my divine power?" Harry replied with a bit of confusion. "I mean, the whole thing is like a different order of magnitude of magic."

Aphrael rolled her eyes. "No. Okay. Watch this – but don't use magic to enhance your eyes." She did something and then rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. I have to go and inform the stick in the mud and get permission."

Harry grinned. "Stick in the mud? What stick in the mud?"

She grumped, "The Elene God. This is one of his places. And while he gave me permission to be born an Elene this time, there are rules which I have to follow ... and violate to show you this."

Harry nodded. "I can always take you to Sarsos – that's pretty Styric all around."

She considered that and said, "True." She walked over and sat in his lap. "Okay. Take us to Sarsos."

Harry decided to try something new. Instead of his normal method of moving, which he knew could be quite flashy, he tried to move as an act of will, divorcing himself from the phoenix-given aspect of his being.

Aphrael, sitting in his lap, looked at him curiously. "I'm trying something." She shrugged and kissed his cheek once more.

He immediately noticed a spark within him when she did that. He knew that Aphrael's kisses were an aspect of her own divinity. They allowed her to connect herself to those whom she favored. That spark he followed inside of himself and he found the wellspring of beingness that it connected to. It wasn't his "magical core" per se, or even his physical being. It was something that was … other. And concentrating on that, he once again applied his Will.

* * *

The Ageraluon, or the Council of One Thousand, the high priests and priestesses of all Styric Gods and Godesses, were arguing about … something. Sephrenia, the High Priestess of Aphrael, one of the better known goddesses, was quite bored with the entire session. There was no matter of great import being discussed, just another tedious matter regarding the Tamuls and their "heinous demands." Most of the Thousand knew that this was a stupid argument: The Tamuls didn't really interfere, the benefited greatly, and they were completely safe from being overwhelmed by other groups.

Some people just liked to complain. As the whiny man who represented … some god or other … was doing just that: Complaining. And he had a particularly whiny voice which grated on her nerves.

She was very near withdrawing so as to give her ears a rest when something happened to distract the Ageraluon.

In a seat off to the side, a man appeared on one of the benches. On his lap, he had a little girl. She recognized her immediately. "Aphrael!"

The young girl crowed, "That's exactly right! See? That wasn't so hard!" The girl turned her head and saw the woman. "Sephrenia!" The girl jumped down and rushed over and threw herself at the woman, peppering her with kisses.

The man who had come with her stood up and spoke in perfect Styric. "My apologies for the interruption. I was receiving instruction and, through chance, arrived within these chambers. This is entirely my fault. I shall retrieve her and we shall retreat as needed."

Another man stood up and replied, "Nay. Divine Aphrael is of the Thousand and her arrival cannot be a distraction. Any of the Thousand is welcome at any time."

Harry bowed briefly. "While I thank you for your words, it is probably best if we withdraw so that you can complete whatever it is that you are doing." Aphrael waved at him and led the woman out.

The man who had stood said, "I am curious, however. I am Tralam, a High Priest for my god – as are the rest here. May I ask who you are? And perhaps what race of man? Your accent is unfamiliar to me."

Harry chuckled and was about to answer when the man who had been originally interrupted said, "What does it matter? He interrupted. He apologized. He is probably one of those Elenes that Divine Aphrael allows to worship her to swell her followers. Let the barbarian leave us so that we can complete the business at hand!"

There were immediate cries of protest at the rudeness of the man. Regardless of who he was, he had arrived with one of the Thousand and it was obvious that he was not a brute.

Harry looked at the man and smiled. "Well, all I am willing to say is that I am from no land that you have heard of. I erred, yes, but I apologized. I would ask that I be treated with some common respect. It is not hard to use polite manners when there is no reason not to use them."

The man sneered. "You interrupted us. There is no reason to be polite to you."

Harry decided to ignore the fool. He looked back at the man who had asked and said, "My name – one of them anyway – is Marek Ilumian. Sometimes Maarek. It was pleasant to speak with you, Tralam." He turned and moved to follow Aphrael. He paused a few feet from the door and turned. "Oh, and to completely answer the question you asked: Technically I am not of any race of man. I am a god." He flared his physical aura, adding magic, so that it was obvious to all and then he changed to his phoenix form and sang out a loud trill before flying out of the room.

There was an enourmous silence that had enveloped the chamber that he had just departed from. And then there was a cacophony of sound that began.

* * *

He found Aphrael and Sephrenia in a nearby garden. There was a certain amount of joy between the two as they spoke. Harry found it quite endearing. He resolved to give them some private time before interrupting and so spent a bit of time flying around the area and disturbing the various creatures. Finally, however, he heard Aphrael mentally call him and, concentrating, he disappeared and then reappeared next to the two. He sang a short song and then changed back into his normal form.

Aphrael looked at him and said, "Someday, you'll have to teach me how to do that."

Harry grinned and said, "I'm certain that you could do it fairly easily if you tried."

Sephrenia bowed and said, "It is wonderful to meet you, Divine Marek."

He rolled his eyes as Aphrael sniggered. "Really, there's no need for formality when we are alone." He motioned to her sister. "Really Flute was teaching me some things about my station."

She looked at the girl who had an impish smile and returned an exasperated smile of her own before looking back at him. "Still, I should probably thank you. I was getting quite annoyed at the idiot who was speaking." Aphrael giggled again.

"Well," he said, "I can understand that. He was kind of insulting to me after you two left. I ended up ignoring him. Tralam, however, was rather polite and helpful."

Sephrenia nodded. "Did you tell them who you were?"

Harry grinned. "Finally. Right before I left. I thought the insulting fool should be aware he was insulting a god." Harry paused. "Do we know where he lives?"

Sephrenia replied, "His house is fairly well known."

He looked at Aphrael. "What is the protocol about pranking the followers of another god? He was insulting to me without being willing to learn who I was. I should probably endeavour to rectify his lack of manners."

Sephrenia and Aphrael looked at each other. Sephrenia said, "Well, technically, gods are not supposed to act against followers of other gods but the fact that you are visiting from another world kind of throws things into a bit of confusion. The rule is in place so that no one starts a war between two sets of followers without permission. It's considered extremely rude and disrespectful."

Harry sighed. "If I did something, Aphrael might be blamed."

Aphrael shrugged. "Maybe. His god is one of my more stodgy cousins. I'd authorize it – but it's probably more trouble than its worth."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and then suddenly smirked. "Hey, Flute? How about if we depart from that room? I kind of got what you were telling me. I'm going to try locating someone praying for my assistance; I'll probably start with one of my analogues because that will be easy. You can come with me and have some fun – there are no rules about pranking gods where we are going. But I'd like to leave that idiot with a gift."

Spehrenia asked with some trepidation, "A gift?"

"Sure! Something to let the world know how great he is. He'll be able to flaunt his status to everyone." Aphrael smirked at him and raised her arms to be picked up. He did so and they made their way back.

Harry walked back into the room carrying Aphrael and leading Sephrenia. The room became still as they entered. Tralam stood again and spoke. "Diving Aphrael, Divine Marek. Welcome back."

Aphrael just grinned and waved even as Harry spoke. "Thank you. I was just about to leave. I have another world that I am off to. And while it won't last more than a split moment for this world, Aphrael has agreed to come along and help me out with something. Still," he took on a slightly malicious smirk, "I wanted to leave a remembrance of my visit. Considering how important he feels he," he motioned with his head toward the arsehole who had been rude whose name he had no interest in, "is, I thought I'd leave it with him."

He was going to exaggerate a bit. Explaining movies would be too complicated. But he thought he could work it correctly to express his annoyance.

He looked at the arsehole. "In a number of worlds, there is music that is often used to indicate the importance of particular people. The leader of one people has a song called, _Hail to the Chief_ for special occasions, another one has a song called _God Save the Queen,_ which is actually her people's national anthem. Another one has a special song associated with his arrival. And I thought it appropriate for you." Harry waved his hand and two lights appeared next to the man. "They will last a week. Wherever you go they will play a special song as you walk. It's called the Imperial March. It's very grand. Of course it usually is a signal for people watching that they should tremble as he's not a very nice man – chief enforcer to a despot and all that.– but it's still a very stately song. For the next week, everyone will know how important you are wherever you go as it will play whenever you walk. Have fun."

With that he concentrated and then disappeared, still holding Flute.

* * *

The whiny bastard had a very hard week. He had prayed to his god to dispel the creations but his god refused – he had made his god look bad in front of the priests of the other members of the Thousand.

He actually stopped going anywhere until the week was over. Even when he had to pass his water in the middle of the night, he had to resolve himself to waking up the entire household as he walked between his bed and the chamber pot and then back.

He was quite relieved when the two lights disappeared and there was no more music.


	2. Divine vs Mortal Magic

Marek (Harry the Traveler) and Flue arrived invisibly with a room that Marek recognized. One of his analogs was laying on the bed, eyes closed, tears coming from his eyes.

Flute was unhappy. "He's so sad."

Marek immediately noticed something. "He can't hear us."

Flute rolled his eyes. "Silly! You're a god! There is a difference between mortal magic and divine magic. Since we are using divine magic, no one will notice unless we want them to."

Marek shrugged. "I'm not used to doing it this way. I tend to show up in flashy lights and then use wizarding magic to hide if I need to."

Flute giggled. "That's doing it the hard way."

Marek looked at her. "Isn't it kind of callous to be amused considering what we are looking at?"

Flute looked at Harry and then back to him. "You have to remember that we are gods – well you are a god and I am a goddess. If you take the hurt of everyone you deal with it will eat away at you. Yes, he is in pain. But we're going to fix that. We don't have to suffer too."

Marek considered that. He decided that he was not so detached as a god that he could ever do that. He saw her point, but he couldn't do it that way and keep his sense of self.

He observed his analogue and then asked, "So, how do I do this? Normally, I use legilemency – which is mortal magic."

Aphrael shook her head. "I've felt you for a while. It isn't mortal magic anymore, even if it started that way. Yes, you were using the same techniques that you were subjected to as a mortal, but those of us who are divine can read much more. Go ahead and try it but be careful not to use legilemency as he might feel that."

She stopped him a couple of times before she let him actually do it. And she was right – this was far different than seeing memories. He could sense the varying emotions, memories, worries, various attempted decisions, and much more.

It was far more complex than legilemency.

And he immediately saw the problem: In this universe, Dumbledore had not gone the same route. Harry had already defeated Voldemort. The only reason he was here was because Dumbledore told everyone that "it still wasn't safe."

After a long moment, he disappeared from the room with the little girl and appeared in the nearby park, which was empty.

He set Flute down and they sat on a bench. "Okay. I can see why he is crying out for the ability to choose for himself. From what he can see, Dumbledore is micromanaging his life and forcing him to consort with particular people. And his friends are all going along with it. He is feeling like none of them were really his friends."

"Is it true?" Flute asked him.

He was about to answer and then stopped himself. "Honestly? I don't know. I'd have to check them all out and see what they are thinking."

Flute nodded. "That's the thing about being a god. Only Great-Grandma is omniscient – and she keeps out of things. For the rest of us, we have to look at a lot more to really understand what is happening. You can't start acting until you get the whole picture – unless you want to make what could be costly mistakes."

He sighed. "So there's no easy fix?"

"Nope! Now, we'll go and look at the ones he was thinking about but first I want you to push me!" She jumped down from the bench and ran over to the swing. He laughed and spent a little time playing with her.

Once she was satisfied, they decided to move on. "Who should I look at next then?"

"Well, Dumbledore is an obvious choice. Let's go there."

* * *

He shrugged and then, instead of picking her up, he willed the two of them into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was not there, but Fawkes was. Fawkes trilled in greeting.

"Ooooh!" Flue cried. She rushed over and began petting the large bird.

"I thought we were hidden?" he asked as he also went over to greet another version of his old friend.

"Animals – especially familiars – can see through a lot of what we do." She smirked. "It always upsets Mmrr when I appear as both Flute and Danae together. I just think it keeps her from getting complacent."

He laughed. "Okay. So what now?"

"Well, let's see if Fawkes can help us?" She turned to the bird and asked, "While it's fun meeting you, I need to ask: Where is your human?"

With that, both of them observed the mental ping which Harry immediately recognized: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Fawkes then trilled something. Harry replied, "No, but thank you. I could get a ride but this trip is about practicing using divine power. Maybe another time?" He paused. "By the way – what do you think of Harry Potter?"

With that Fawkes let out a few trills and a little bit of song as he sent mental images of what Fawkes saw as the most important moments that he knew of. Marek could see that Fawkes like Harry but had no real opinion other than that.

"Thanks, Fawkes. Just to let you know, Harry is really unhappy. He feels like your human is being too controlling – and that maybe true or not. That's what we are trying to learn. So if Harry runs off, I'd appreciate it if you didn't help your human return him. I will let Harry decide what is best for himself and then help him achieve that – once we learn all the details. Okay?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement and then settled back to sleep.

Marek and Flute disappeared again. All that the portraits could see was Fawkes singing randomly but nothing else.

* * *

Marek and Flute arrived in the foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had been sent to Hogwarts by Harry at Dumbledore's suggestion. And so there were no house elves. The Order of the Phoenix used the house sparingly.

Flute looked at the house and gave a disgusted look. "This is horrible!"

"I know. It belonged to a family that tended to be Dark – though experience has taught me it wasn't as Dark as my godfather Sirius thought it was. Really, the only truly evil one of the last generation was Bellatrix – and she was just insane. Narcissa was more concerned with her son, Anddromeda was disowned for being too liberal, Regulus was forces into following the Dark wizard and Sirius ran off as soon as he could. Even Bellatrix is sometimes evil by education rather than personal bent. It truly was only two or three real evil bastards – who happened to have a lot of power."

The two walked into a meeting of the Order. One of the Ministry employees were speaking. "That's all that we could find out."

Flute spoke to Marek. "Okay. How are you going to approach this?"

Marek shrugged. "Look into their minds, one after the other?"

Flute rolled her eyes. "You're thinking like a Wizard again! You're a god. Why would you do it one at a time?"

Marek considered that. "Because that will be easier to sort out?"

Flute sighed. "So you will make assumptions based on what one knows – and then that might have to change. Why not collect _all_ of their thoughts and then sort it out?"

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"Watch me," she ordered him. He turned on that "otherness" (it was becoming more "his own" as he worked with it) and tied his mind to hers, which she allowed. He then watched her "capture" all of their minds at once.

"Woah!"

Flute crowed! "This is wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" he asked.

"Back home, magic users can sense when we do things. But that's because magic use at home is dependent on a god – always. And while the magic here was originally more directly monitored by gods and goddesses, this world was built with magic as an active force which accounts for why there are so many magical creatures. This means that unless a mortal _specifically_ is tying his magic into prayer – which most of these people are too egotistical to do – they _can't_ see when a god or goddess is actually around them doing things." She gave what Marek would term an evil laugh. "We can get away with _sooooo_much here that we can't at home."

She turned to him. "Okay. So what did you learn?"

He considered for a moment. "Let's move away from here and let me sort through it with you."

She nodded. Marek concentrated and moved the two of them to the back area at the Leaky Cauldron and then willed them to be observable. He looked down at Flute's bare feet and then conjured a pair of flip flops. "Put those on – they'll leave your feet mostly bare but will satisfy propriety. In this day and age, letting a child run around barefoot is considered abuse."

She sighed but stepped into them. "This defeats the whole reason for going barefoot. I still can't feel grass."

"Where we are going it's all stone. You can go barefoot on grass all you like – I would rather not attract too much attention."

She nodded, her face with a small pout.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders as though he was entertaining a younger sister. With his hand, he tapped the proper bricks and the opening to the Alley appeared.

Aphrael looked at that speculatively. "That looks really impressive. I think that I'll teach Sephrenia how to create that."

Marek chuckled and walked into the Alley, destination Fortescue's. He asked Florean, who was serving, "Do you have any ice creams made from other milks? My cousin Aphrael here is from Egypt. She thinks cow's milk is too bland. She prefers goat or sheep."

Florean smiled. "Actually, you are in luck. I had a recent request and so started stocking some. I have goat milk ice cream in vanilla, chocolate, and mint."

He looked up and in Styric asked, "_Which one_?"

"_I'll take the mint. That sounds yummy_!"

Florean didn't understand the language but could see the girl's enthusiasm and he chuckled at it. With a smile Marek said, "Give us two mint goat."

Very soon, they were seated at a table and conversed in Styric – after each had tasted the ice cream.

"_Okay. So what did you learn from the goat_?"

Marek chuckled. "_Is it funny that almost everyone calls him a goat? His name actually means bumblebee. And it was his brother who was convicted of inappropriate charms on a goat._"

She gave him a comical smile. "_I just think he looks like one._"

Marek laughed. "_It is as you say. But let's start with what I learned from everyone about actual facts. In this world, the idiot only had one item he put his soul into, the Diary. Harry's connection was from two rituals conflicting: A power ritual on Tom's part and a protection ritual by Lily. And while Harry destroyed the diary, that connection was remaining which kept Tom from fading once the Diary was destroyed. Tom actually blundered by using Harry's blood during the ritual. It removed the dichotomy which is what make it act like a horcrux. It wasn't a soul shard though. When the met in the Ministry, Tom attempted to possess him, which actually cut that last link._

_"When he attacked last year, Harry just overpowered him because Tom no longer was being fed Magic by the link. No one noticed that His magic was actually failing as he was a very powerful wizard. Tom was hoping that he could create a new link – but Harry used the sword rather than a spell to kill him, preventing a new connection. No more Dark lord._

_"Dumbledore originally thought Harry was going to die – but that ended up being negated by what happened. As a result, he was pretty free is misusing the resources that Harry was to inherit. Also, Harry does not have the same attitude of forgiveness of crimes committed against him. He has been using his influence to convince his friends that he must be controlled. He hasn't even made any attempt to return the resources. His friends are all convinced that Albus has Harry's best interests._

_"Dumbledore is also trying to ensure that Harry marry a pureblood girl. As soon as Harry is 'properly reeducated' Dumbledore plans on promoting his own views. He expects Harry to forgive him when he finds out. But Harry, not being brainwashed yet, cannot be allowed to communicate freely. And so Dumbledore is forcing him to stay with his non-magical relatives to keep him separated._

_"He plans on getting the Ministry to endorse his control by playing to their fears of Harry taking revenge against the guilty."_

Flute nodded. "_And his friends?"_

"_Too easily led. The adults are all taking the goat's words on faith, despite their doubts. I don't know about the teenagers."_

_"So, what will you do?"_

Marek considered for a long moment._ "Well, I think that first he should be told exactly why things are happening. He can't make an honest decision without knowing why Dumbledore is acting the way he is."_ He paused. "_I do think I should find out exactly what his friends' reasons are for not contacting him."_

Flute nodded. "_What first?"_

"_Let's check out the Burrow and then see if we can find Hermione and Luna."_

* * *

Flute and Marek finished their ice cream and then Marek took them to the Burrow. The first thing that they saw were Ginny and Ron playing on brooms. They went inside the Burrow and looked around.

Marek was immediately offended, however, when he found Hedwig in a large cage. "Hello, Girl. Why are you here?"

The owl was both extremely angry and extremely sad. Flute had to teach Harry to listen to animals first. Although he could understand phoenixes and snakes, other animals he had only a sense of what they communicated. Finally, he got it.

"*Red Menace said that Harry Human is unsafe if I am seen. I have been with Harry Human since he was a hatchling. I would not make Harry Human unsafe!*"

"Well, I quite agree with that. Were they upset about caging you?" Marek asked.

Hedwig considered that. "*Red Female said something about Whiskered Elder requiring it. Red Menace and Red Female are not mean except they keep me from Harry Human.*"

"What about Hermione?" Marek asked.

Hedwig was sad. "*I have felt Nest-Haired Female desiring to write to Harry Human. Harry Human is sad without hearing from nest mates.*" She got angry. "*I want to peck Whiskered Elder's hair out for keeping me from Harry Human!*"

Flute looked at Marek. "Why not speak in Owl?"

Marek was taken aback. "Speak in Owl? How does one do that?"

Flute rolled her eyes. "You're a god. You can speak to any creature. You can even speak the original language of the gods if you concentrate. Listen." The small girl goddess turned to Hedwig. "*We will help free you. I also am teaching Harry God to be a god and not a wizard.*" She turned back to Marek. "*Do you understand?*"

Marek realized that this took a shift in his mental approach to language very similar to how he communicated as a phoenix. "*Hedwig. Do you understand me?*"

Hedwing started moving enthusiastically. "*Can you teach Harry Human to do this?*"

Marek thought for a moment and then turned to Flute. "*Can I teach Harry Human to speak Owl?*"

Flute considered that. She asked Hedwig, "*Has Harry Human ever said out loud that he wished he could understand you?*"

Hedwing bobbed her head. "*When Toad Woman tried to stop me from delivering mail, Harry Human said he wished he could understand when I tried to tell him.*"

Flute nodded and then grinned at Marek. "*You're a god of free will. You can be as generous as you wish to be. Do wizards learn languages using magic?*"

Marek thought about it. In English he said, "Not in all worlds. In some worlds I've seen Language Lozenges which teach different languages. I've not paid attention because I can understand and speak any language now. At first I used a universal translator. Now it's a part of me. I actually lost the translator when I first burned as a phoenix but didn't notice – I thought I still had it because I could still understand any language if I concentrated."

Since Marek was still speaking in a way that was universally understood, Hedwig had actually understood that. She asked, "*Can you make this human treat to teach Harry Human to speak Owl?*"

Flute giggled. "*I will teach him.*"

Hedwig bobbed enthusiastically. "*Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease …*"

"*Yes. Yes. You can stop asking.*" Marek said.

Flute looked at Marek. "Go bring one of these Language Lozenges."

Marek concentrated and disappeared. He returned within four minutes, by which time Hedwig had been released from the cage and was bow being caressed by the young-seeming goddess.

"Okay. What now?" he asked.

"Now, look at the candy and examine it for how it's made. Look at the ingredients and the magic."

Marek nodded and then said, "We can do this – but let's move elsewhere." He paused and then waved his hand toward the cage. He turned and said, "They won't notice the cage is empty until they get reminded. I don't want it to seem like they were memory-charmed so I made it seem more like a natural response."

Flute smiled and nodded. "You're learning!"

"Okay. Come on Hedwig, land on my shoulder."

Hedwig flapped her wing and glided over, landing on his shoulder. She hooted enthusiastically, "*Let us leave this place!*"

* * *

He held his hand out to Flute and then they disappeared from the Burrow and reappeared in a forested area.

Flute looked around. "What is this place?"

"Forbidden Forest. If you look over there, you'll see Hogwarts." Flute did so and nodded. "Since it's summer, no one is looking. It's far enough from the large spiders that they won't bother us – and neither will the Centaurs."

Flute dropped her flip-flops and ran through the grass in the clearing they were in. "I love grass! And this is quite magical – I can feel it!"

Marek laughed and then conjured a rock which would be fairly comfortable to sit on. It had a protuberance which served as a perch. Hedwig moved to it so she could watch him work.

He took the candy and inspected it in detail. He noted that there seemed to be a memory built into it, as though it was used as an element in the potion used to make it.

"That's weird!"

Flute ran back and looked at it. "That's just like that memory strand you showed me when you used your bowl."

"Pensieve if you please," he grinned. He then turned serious. "Yes." With a wave, he made a stone pensieve, something he was used to conjuring and then carefully pulled the memory strand from it. "Let's see what it is."

After coaxing the memory from the candy, he dropped it in the bowl and then entered it. With that he saw that it seemed to be a partial memory. It used a technique that was rarely used: Using an innocuous memory which one could afford to lose as a framework to hold a copy of a memory that one wanted to keep.

A copied memory would degrade eventually. A real memory had more permanence. However, if one used a rare spell, the essence of the memory could be put into a "bleached out" memory. Instead of disappearing, the "copy" disintegrate into parts and be absorbed rather than just disappear.

It was a tricky bit of magic but it could be done.

"Okay." He pulled a second lozenge from his pocket, banishing the one he had deconstructed. "*I need a memory, Hedwig. Something which includes using Owl with human. Such as a time that you really tried to talk to Harry Human for a long time. I need the essence of the Owl words and a sense of how it is spoken.*"

"*How do I give a memory? And will it stay with me? I do not want to lose my Human from my mind.*"

"*I will make another from it and return it. A Human wizard could not do this – they cannot talk to Owls to get the right memory. But I need you to remember it and it only before I pull it from you. Do not resist me pulling it. I promise to return it.*"

Hedwig bobbed and then sat there. "*Now.*"

Marek conjured a vial and using his wand pulled the memory from Hedwig and dropped it in. He pulled an innocuous memory from himself – one from his early days at Hogwarts. He dropped this in the bowl and "scrubbed it" of its content. He then put the vial next to the bowl and cast the spell. A very pale copy of Hedwig's memory showed up which he then cast another spell to insert into the memory in the bowl. He paused and then, getting permission, repeated the process with two other lozenges (he had bought several and stockpiled them).

He carefully returned the memory to Hedwig. Once done, Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "*I do not want to do this again. It was not pleasant.*"

"*But at least this will allow Harry Human to understand you. And I made a second so that he can pick. And then another so that you can pick a Human to teach to understand you."

Hedwig actually looked surprised at that. "*I pick the Female with Hair Like Straw. She is always nice to me. Harry Human will pick Nest Hair. She is his favorite female.*"

"*Mate?*"

Hedwig paused, looking thoughtful. "*Not Mate now. Maybe Mate later. It is for Harry Human to choose.*"

Marek paused. "*Are you certain Harry Human will pick Nest Hair?*"

Hedwig huffed. "*I know my Human.*"

He looked at Flute and sighed. "I can either do it as fait accompli or I can let Harry choose. But I can personally vouch for Harry's love of Hedwig and his trust."

Flute looked at him. "You have to decide. You are the god. I know you champion Free Will. What have you learned of Harry's free will?"

Marek considered that. "He's had too many people making too many decisions for him. I won't choose for him even if I am certain of what his choice will be. I'm already making decisions which will affect him. And even if they are in his best interest, I really need to leave as much room as possible for him to decide – and _know_ that he got to decide."

Flute nodded and then jumped into his arms and kissed his face a few times. "You have learned so _much_!"

Marek grinned. He then paused. "*Would Nest Hair like to learn to speak to bent-legged cat?*" Hedwig bobbed several times in agreement. "This might take a few minutes."

Marek left Hedwig and Flute to play together as he sneaked into Hermione's house. Through sheer chance, Hermione was on her way out with her mother. He captured her mind and then quickly sorted through it.

She was becoming disenchanted with the Headmaster's vision and was a true friend. Her fault was being easily led – which he understood as soon as he viewed what he had captured. He would give her some forgiveness – but would let Harry choose if he would as well.

However, with Hermione out Crookshanks was easily found. It took a conversation but Crookshanks agreed to come with Marek and allow his memories to be used as a basis for teaching Hermione and, if she decided, Harry. He thought it amusing that Crookshanks picked the Straw-Haired female as well.

Luna was, apparently, popular with animals of all types.

Crookshanks and Flute got along quite well. Crookshanks, however, had to learn a little humility as he was a bit more opinionated than even a normal cat. It occurred even as Harry was in the midst of making the lozenges.

He heard Flute say in response to Crookshanks making a declarative remark as regards his superior understanding of Humans, "~You know what you need? A lesson in cat-paddling!~"

Harry looked up to see Crookshanks in a large pool that Aphrael had pulled from nowhere.

Crookshanks complained loudly, but Aphrael was implacable. Finally, Crookshanks capitulated and begged forgiveness. With a happy, Flute pulled the half-kneazle out and even dried him with a thought. "~One hopes that you understand that goddesses are not to be treated like Human underlings?~"

Trying to maintain his dignity Crookshanks replied, "~One admits that Female Gods are to be better respected.~"

Harry called out, "~What about Male gods?~"

Crookshanks said haughtily, "~Male gods are minions who must listen to,~" the cat paused and continued, "~Female gods and others who are their betters.~"

Harry rolled his eyes. Crookshanks was, after all, a typical cat in his attitude.

He finally completed the process and returned Crookshanks home.

* * *

He stood up. Conjuring a parchment, he willed words onto it and then folded the two lozenges into it. "Okay. In order to save time, I will take us near Luna and allow Hedwig to deliver the message before flying back. I will then take us near Hermione to allow her to send the letter she's been writing." He conjured a second note which told her what the lozenge was and what the extra was for – mentioning that Harry could use a present for his soon-to-be birthday. He ensured it was anonymous.

They quickly delivered Luna's gift. It commented that her gift was thanks to a friend of Harry's who had decided on her specifically. She was to take them one after the other, not both at once. Luna, who was waiting for her father to return from asking for information, thanked Hedwig for the note. She was wide-eyed at the message that she was given and, trusting Hedwig, popped one in her mouth immediately.

The group then moved near Hermione's house. As Hermione was out, they took a nap waiting for her. As soon as they sensed her returned, Aphrael and Marek disappeared from mortal view, leaving Hedwig in Hermione's room.

Hermione was overjoyed at her presence and was amazed at what Hedwig was delivering. She immediately amended the note, put the extra lozenge into the note, and asked Hedwig to deliver it to Harry.

* * *

Hedwig, having groomed Hermione's hair while she was adding to the letter to show her affection, hooted and immediately took off. Flute and Marek got ahead of her and got her to land.

"*We must hurry! Harry Human needs me!*" she protested at the delay.

"But first we want to make it so that anyone who doesn't want you to succeed cannot see you. Can I put that magic on you?" Marek asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head. "*Quickly.*"

Marek did so. He also gave the message with the Owl lozenges which would allow Harry to take one and then send the other back – which his message suggested but explicitly stated was up to him. He then transported Hedwig a bit closer – but not right to Privet Drive. Hedwig was too prideful to accept that much help. Flute and Marek then transported themselves to Harry's room – seeing he was where he had been earlier, still moping.

That changed quickly as Hedwig soared into the open window. "Hedwig!" he cried.

Marek was relieved that he had already ensured the invisible guard did not hear Harry. But both Flute and Marek were immediately relieved at the change in Harry's demeanour at seeing his true first friend.


	3. More Skills and Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP AU Xover with the world of the Elenium and Talmuli, Mention of Zelazny's Amber stories.

After a suitable reunion with his friend, Harry took the letter that Hermione had apparently been writing for a week. It was pretty long. He also took the small enclosed note. He was curious to find a candy inside.

The other letter had two candies. As this one was shorter, he read it first. His eyes widened. He looked over to Hedwig. "Is this for real?" Hedwig bobbed enthusiastically. He quickly read the small note with Hermione's and saw that it would allow him to understand cats like Crookshanks.

Seeing as the note informed him that he could only take one at a time, he decided that being able to understand Hedwig was more of a priority and immediately began sucking on that one.

He mentally reviewed his choices and decided that Hermione, indeed, was a good choice for the second one.

He read Hermione's letter in full. She told him everything she knew. The last part obviously had been added in haste:

_"You and Ron have corrupted me. I can't imagine my eleven-year old self going against the Headmaster's order to 'give you space' – but I've decided that is Balderdash. I've been fretting for days as to how to get this to you and Hedwig finally showed._

_"With Voldemort gone, I see no reason why you have to kept apart. Besides, aren't you seventeen in just a few days? So tell me: What do you want to do?_

_"Love, Hermione J. Granger"_

Harry looked at the letter fondly. At least one of his friends seemed to be on his side. He still didn't know about the rest of them. He looked at Hedwig. "Maybe tomorrow morning you can tell me everything you know." He went to his meager supplies and pulled a sheet of parchment. "I'm going to write Hermione and ask her to give you a few treats – I don't have any and no one will let me get any – and tomorrow you should be back. After that, we can write whatever and ask you to pass on anything secret between us. Wouldn't that be grand?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers and nipped his finger lightly.

He started writing and then paused. He mused to Hedwig, "I wonder if she's got her apparition license. It's too bad she's never been here – though I'm glad she never had to meet the Dursleys." He included those thoughts in his letter. Petting Hedwig, he attached the return letter with the extra lozenge and let her out the window.

Elphias Doge, from his position, had full eyes on the window but the charm on Hedwig meant he never saw the owl arrive or leave.

* * *

Ron and Ginny had returned inside and gone to scrub up. Ron was seventeen and used magic. Ginny was sixteen and used magic anyway – who would notice the extra magic in the Burrow? She just made certain that her mother didn't see.

And while Ron wasn't mean to animals, he wasn't particularly observant when it came to things that he was not looking at or thinking about. As a result, he didn't notice Hedwig's cage being empty. Normally, if Hedwig wanted to she would bark out, thus drawing Ron's attention which meant she was fed regularly. Ron even gave her any mice that he could accio (now that he could perform magic). No bark, however, meant Ron didn't really look over. Besides, this was a time that the nocturnal creature might be expected to be asleep. Pig was sleeping after all.

And so, Ron went down to the kitchen for a snack, never noticing the empty cage. And Ginny, while more conscientious, was not in the room and subconsciously knew that Ron would take care of Hedwig's needs.

She always visited the beautiful owl after dinner.

* * *

Marek and Flute knew that Hedwig was moving things along as needed. Harry was being fed – or allowed to eat anyway. The Dursleys had taken the warnings and both were aware that the boy would be "legal" soon and didn't want to make him want to serve up any revenge.

As a result, they kind of ignored him and told Dudley to as well.

The two deities discussed where they should go next. Flute was thinking of Hogwarts to scope it out further and Marek was trying to make arguments against it, not to be averse but to work out the pros and cons.

They finally decided that with the castle so empty there was not much to learn there. Marek said, "We can always visit the Goblins and see what their position is."

Flute nodded. "Do you think we should do it openly or be sneaky about it?"

Marek chuckled as he asked, "What do you think?"

Flute gave a mischievous smile. "I'm known far and wide at home for being a bit sneaky."

Marek asked, "Won't they notice us? They are magical and they seem to be more observant than wizards and witches. Whenever I walk into any Gringotts, they notice my divinity almost immediately."

Flute rolled her eyes. "They aren't gods. The reason they notice is that when we aren't hiding, such people can always see the divine element within our aura. But you've never used purely divine magic to hide yourself – you tend to use mortal magic as well. If we don't want to be seen, only another god can actually see us."

"But what if they asked a god or goddess to help with a ward to detect that?"

Flute considered that. "Well, we'll notice before we expose ourselves. I probably should teach you to hide your divine nature."

"I thought I was doing that," he said.

She sighed. "No. You don't exude it when you are 'hiding it' but you are not masking it really."

Marek nodded. "Okay then. More lessons."

Marek and Flute spent a good portion of their time in their clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

The first thing Aphrael did was say, "Okay. First lesson. We need to teach you to see sites that have been consecrated."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because that would allow you to see if the goblins have wards which a god has assisted them with."

He saw the logic of that and so the two went around the forest looking for consecrated sites. This was a very old forest and there was a history of Druidism in the area. It wasn't hard to find echoes of past consecrations.

In the course of their movements, they rand across the Centaur herd. While at first Flute wanted to play some tricks on the belligerent Bane, Marek argued against it. He did say, "I do agree he needs to be taken down a peg or two. Let's show ourselves. I'll try that hiding of my divinity and see if he gets riled up. And then I can let it loose."

Flute considered that. "Let's retreat and I'll do something that I haven't done in a while."

They got a good distance away and Flute pulled out the very instrument that had given her the name "Flute" by the assorted Knights of Elenium.

Marek, due to his phoenix nature, also had a beautiful singing voice. And so he decided to accompany her. After a moment she paused. "You know your singing sounds almost like a phoenix, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll teach you to do what I do." With that she brought into being a recorder. "Blow on that."

With his innate understanding of music and his divine nature, he easily played the recorder. It sounded almost birdlike. "Put that away."

Marek had long ago learned to carry things in his own divinely created space. That was where he carried the Galleons and other things he carried from time to time. He put that flute away.

"Now," Flute said, "let's look around." She, however, did not find what she was looking for. At that, she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Found it!" she cried out. She looked at Marek. "Let's walk over there." She pointed in a direction. He shrugged and followed her.

He noticed that the woods changed significantly as they walked until they found themselves outside of a small hut in the middle of trees that he knew could not be found in the Forbidden Forest. Also, he noticed that the world had gone from afternoon to the middle of the night. He looked at Flute. "That was extremely well done."

She grinned. "I've had a lot of practice."

"My instant movement is not as impressive as that. You have to teach me how to do that!" he said.

She gave an angelic smirk (that phrase being almost oxymoronic) and said, "A girl has to have _some_ secrets."

Someone inside the hut had heard them speaking and the door opened. A very wizened gentleman, Japanese Marek guessed, came out. The man bowed and said, "_Konbanwa_." (Good Evening.)

Aphrael and Marek bowed in return. Flute spoke. "_Good Evening, honored sir. It is a joy to meet you._"

The man replied. "_Welcome. May I ask if you need assistance?"_

Flute replied, "_Please forgive our rudeness in arriving so late. We have traveled far because it is said that you are the best maker of instruments to be found and I lost track of the exact time."_

The man smiled and forgave her instantly. "_It is no matter. I was still awake and will be for a time. Please come and accept tea."_

The old man led them inside and served tea. After they were seated he said, "_Please tell me what I can do for you_?"

Marek always found certain cultures interesting. He could sense the man's curiosity as to why he was deferring to Flute but inquiring would be unspeakably rude. To a traditionalist Japanese native a mild statement of discontent of their presence would be the equivalent of Vernon Dursley screaming at a wizard that he was angry that the freaks had disturbed his normal existence.

Japan was a place of subtlety.

And though it took until almost the middle of the night, Flute had obtained what she had come for: A beautifully crafted flute that did not actually play but could transmit Marek's voice as though it was being played. If no one knew, they would assume he was actually playing.

In additional to the gold which Harry brought from his personal space (he had some non-minted gold for just this reason) Flute also presented a gift of a special tea to thank the old man for his time and assistance. As was expected, he refused twice before accepting.

Marek provided his own gift: A performance using the new flute.

The song had an effect on the man. Though he would have been mightily embarrassed if he had realized it as it happened, he fell asleep listening to the song. The two gods ensured the old man was placed on his normal bed before leaving themselves.

When he awoke the next day, the only thing that showed that the visit was real and not a dream was the fine gold he had been paid and the tea which had been left behind.

He also immediately noticed that the many pains he normally felt were much reduced and his sleep had been strangely restorative. He decided to make himself some of the gifted tea, thankful for it as it had saved him a trip to go and buy some.

The old master instrument maker normally had a hard time sleeping due to the pains of growing old – which was why he was still awake when they had arrived. Flute had put this gift together as the old man was looking through his stock for the flute, and had asked Marek to include the tears of his animagus form. The old man would find that, to his dying day, the tea box would never need to be refilled. He would live a long and much more pain free life, far longer than he had expected to live.

* * *

Flute and Marek had returned to Scotland much as they had arrived. Marek was quite fascinated and, even knowing it was coming and what was happening, could not figure out exactly how she did that.

Every god traveled their own way due to how they perceived the world and Aphrael needed anchors within the real world to travel most effectively. Marek was too used to moving from place to place and so only needed a space-time relationship or a mental anchor to a spot and could move instantly.

This, however, meant that Marek tended to ignore the physical anchors of what was around him and could not cause a transition the same way. Aphrael had actually learned her method from a traveling Prince of Order named Corwin.

Corwin came from a plane where Order and Chaos manifested purely. And though his family were not divine, per se, they were much more elemental. Those who were directly related to Order and Chaos could travel within to and from any world as long as they could imagine it. The children of the Pattern, a manifestation of pure Order, mentally placed new order points and traveled to them. The children of the Logrus, a manifestation of Chaos, rode the chance and uncertainty to achieve the same ends. It was all very technical and hard to explain. As a result, Aphrael could not really teach her method to Marek.

He actually pouted when she told him. He also listened to her when she explained that he could not travel to these extreme manifestations of the forces of the multiverse as his divinity had no bearing in these places. She also warned him that if he should meet a Prince of Amber or a Prince of Chaos that it was best to refrain from interfering as they could affect even gods.

There were no true limits for anyone who could create or destroy a dimension with a thought.

* * *

It was 8:00 at night when the two deities returned to the Scottish forest. With a thought, both had verified the Centaurs were still in the same place.

Both grinned at each other and then each began to play. Both started walking toward the Centaur position.

The Centaur group heard the music before they saw the visitors. And while they quite enjoyed the music, they did prepare themselves in case it was treachery.

Bane, one of the better fighters, was angry at the intrusion. He exhorted the leader, Magorian, to allow him to attack but the herd leader ordered him to restrain himself.

Still, it was a wary group which saw the two walk along the Forest paths and arrive quite nearby. They stopped playing. Marek said, "Hello!"

Magorian motioned Bane to silence. "Good evening. You are unfamiliar to us."

Marek nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I was in the midst of learning something from my little sister here and she decided that she wanted to play. She loves this forest and how the music echoes around it."

Magorian was about to say something else when Bane could no longer hold himself back. "You should not be here! This forest is for us and not you! We will not tolerate your kind trespassing anymore!"

"Bane!" Magorian cried. "Be silent!" Bane, furious, held himself in again.

Flute looked at the Centaurs and pouted. "Are you sure? I was quite enjoying myself. The trees seem to like me here." Another Centaur, Ronan, snorted at that statement. "Do you not believe me?" She asked him.

Ronan, at least, looked to Magorian before speaking. "Your statement is nonsensical. You speak as though you understand the trees speaking."

"Of course I do!" She paused. "Don't you?"

Ronan snorted again. "The trees cannot talk so that we can hear them."

Flute rolled her eyes. "Every living thing has a voice – even if you cannot understand it." She gave a superior smile. "One only has to learn how to listen. It just takes a lot of practice."

Magorian took back control. "And how long did it take you to learn the speech of trees?"

Flute appeared to think for a moment. "It couldn't have been more than …. A thousand years?" She looked at Marek. "I think it was a thousand years."

Marek replied, "And I haven't been practicing that long. It isn't that easy."

"But it only took you a few hours to learn to speak Owl and Feline. Tree-speak isn't that _much_ harder." She was deliberately ignoring the Centaurs.

Marek rolled his eyes. "Great. I'll get right on that. It shouldn't take more than – oh a year or two."

Flute shrugged. "That's no time at all. You could do that holding your breath."

Bane spoke to the leader. "Magorian! These two are mentally damaged. They speak of things that we know are impossible while insulting us as though they have a right! They should be forced to leave – or forced to die!"

Marek took one look at Flute and groaned. "Now you've done it. Did you have to insult her?"

Everyone looked at the absolute fury on the small girls face. Many were taken aback. With that, Flute released the restraints on her nature and allowed her divinity to shine through. Marek, who had been learning, allowed his to do the same.

Flute marched toward the startled Bane. As she walked, she gradually rose in the air as though walking on a ramp of air, until she was facing the Centaur stallion face to face. "You call me mentally damaged? You are a mortal creature. I am a goddess. You have no chance at understanding my mind or comprehending how utterly insignificant you are in the grand scheme of things. I should scatter your being across time and space."

The watching Centaurs groaned, understanding truly what their visitors were.

Marek spoke. "Aphrael! Leave the creature alone. He's not one of yours. If it comes to it, we can always get whoever his god is to punish him."

Magorian tried to calm the situation. "Divinity! I apologize unreservedly for the callous words spoken to you by two of my own. I would beg you to leave Bane's correction to me. While he is reactionary, he also does much to protect and defend the herd and I would ask you not to take him from us."

Flute considered that. "Centaur! Feel lucky that my brother speaks for you and your leader has better manners. You hold hatred too close to your heart and it poisons your mind. Justified or not, you will learn to act with reason and consideration or you will insult someone who does not have my restraint. And in that moment, you will be obliterated."

With that she turned away from the Centaur and walked back to Marek, still in the air as though she was walking on solid ground. "Marek? Let's get out of here."

Before Marek could speak, a young Centaur spoke. "Divinity? I loved your song! Can you play another?" Flute looked over and saw the earnest young female Centaur with imploring eyes. In that moment she changed instantly.

The Centaurs witnessed the mercurial young goddess squeal in delight and rush over to the foal. "You're beautiful!" Flute hugged the foal and peppered her face with kisses – her own form of divine blessing. "What song would you like?"

Flute ignored the other Centaurs as she engaged with the young female. Flute even eschewed the illusion of her pipes and sang directly.

Marek sat back and observed. Magorian took Bane aside and remonstrated him. Marek could not truly blame the Centaur – he had lost family to Death Eaters in years past. But his prejudice would be damaging.

Flute was not so reactive as she appeared. She had wanted to teach a lesson and she had. Marek was observing so that he could see how Flute created the mindsets that she wished to create.

Marek had to admit: Aphrael was a master at emotional manipulation.


	4. Chapter 4

Flute and Marek overnighted in the clearing they had been working in. Marek received a lesson in divine-level conjuration. It was far more powerful than wizarding conjuration. He immediately recognized that he had been operating somewhere between divine and mortal on that score.

They ended up with something like a wizard's tent. It was comfortable and allowed them to rest and bathe. Technically, they could go without sleep for a while. Marek actually wasn't certain he truly needed it. He knew that Flute did though. At least she was much happier when she had restful sleep.

Flute wanted to have a slumber party. Marek was mildly amused and went along with it. As a result they ended up on furs in an empty room rather than on beds. Marek was not amused by being woken up by a little girl landing on his chest. Flute was unapologetic.

Finally, however, they were on their way. Their first stop was the check in on the players. Harry and Hermione were both much happier. However, Harry was still extremely upset about his life being controlled.

Hedwig had returned after delivering his note back with the Owl candy. He had immediately taken the feline one. They watched as Harry spent a while learning from Hedwig what she had seen. She explained how the red-haired ones had kept her and why.

The gods asked Hedwig not to tell him they were there or who had made the candies – she was reluctant but agreed if they promised he could eventually be told.

With what Harry now knew, he asked Hermione for her opinion about what he should do.

* * *

They then checked in at the Burrow and found that Hedwig's disappearance had been noticed – but the two Weasley children were keeping it hush hush. Neither of them had been comfortable keeping her in the face of Voldemort having been killed already.

The two gods grinned at each other – Dumbledore had no warning yet.

Either one of them could have done something to affect the minds of the Weasleys, but the whole point of this exercise was to teach Marek the skills of a divine being and to further the cause of free will. The Weasley children chose of their own free will to not tell Dumbledore. In this case, Marek's choices followed the locals and Flute was just along for the ride – and to have fun.

* * *

The two gods made their way to Gringotts. They were scouting out the information having to do with Harry Potter's accounts.

Flute and Marek stood within the office of the goblins in charge of the accounts, out of sight of the locals. Marek asked Flute, "So, is there anything special that I have to remember about magical beings like Goblins instead of Wizards?"

Flute replied, "No. If you keep yourself hidden, they won't notice. However, you have to remember they don't think like humans. You'd be better off practicing on someone else to make certain you have something to compare it to."

Marek shrugged and they made their way to a cart which was being taken down into the tunnels. The cart driver paid them no attention and the two got within the cart. "Okay," Flute said. "Eat his mind!" Marek looked over and saw Flute had an impudent look.

Nevertheless, Marek concentrated and captured the mind of the cart driver. The two sat within the back of the cart as the driver went around doing some job which required he go to various vaults and Marek sorted through the information. Marek admitted to Flute that the Goblins had almost a rocklike feel to their thoughts despite it being fairly complex.

One thing Marek learned which amused him: There was more than one speed on the Gringotts carts. The Goblins only employed a slower speed when there was a delicate treasure. Otherwise, they kept it the speed it was so that passengers could not learn of the various paths by marking noticeable rock formations. They kept them fast as a result of one particular invention: The Pensieve. They did not want to allow a magical a smooth memory or enough time to have a memory that was sufficiently clear to study details.

With a clear memory, a wizard could fly a broom through the tunnels to a particular vault if they had been there before. Marek could understand the reasons why they did it.

One thing that he did not expect was for the standing order from one of the account managers that any trips by the Potter heir was to be immediately reported to him. Such orders were used if there were a particular customer of interest. It wasn't unusual. However, it was troubling.

The two gods traveled to the manager who had sent the order. Marek did his mind capture and then they reviewed what Marek had learned. The manager's client was not, in fact, Harry Potter but Albus Dumbledore. Because Harry was not legally an adult, it was possible for Dumbledore to monitor him.

There was no complicity, per se, in the account manager to defraud a customer. However, the information regarding the fraud that Dumbledore had committed was to be had _if the Goblins were asked to look properly_.

The Goblins were bankers only. While in many worlds the Goblins were, by treaty, given the responsibility of verifying all manner of inheritance, in this case there was no agreement as to that as such. The Goblins could determine a particular wizard was the proper recipient of a stated bequest but they could not, by treaty, involve themselves in informing their clients of anything unless they were specifically asked.

Harry could ask – if he thought to, but _only_ if he thought to. Otherwise, the bank would assume that transactions were proper. Dumbledore's authority was based on the bank having been informed by the Ministry that Dumbledore was the boy's legal regent.

Dumbledore had used his authority as the Chief Warlock to state that this was so.

* * *

Marek looked at Flute. "The Wizengamot Administrative Offices."

Flute said with some intelligence, "What?"

Marek chuckled. "What I mean is that Dumbledore was attempting to keep Harry hidden from everyone. The more papers filed and easily found the more scrutiny he could be under."

Flute sighed. "I remember when we were in Matherion, Mother and the others had to go through the files of the Interior Ministry bit by bit to find the proof of who were the traitors. Do you _know_ how hard it is to find proper records if you don't know the system being used? It's a nightmare!"

Marek nodded. "This will be easier. Remember that I already captured Albus's memories. I just have to sort through them for where he put what records. They will be easier to find. There is a reason that Wizards use parchment rather than paper. It's a lot easier to enchant. It's also a lot easier to process using magic. Paper is cheaper but it doesn't have the permanency that parchment has. Every food animal in the magical world provides parchment. Cheap parchment is made much like paper – there is no guarantee that a particular piece of parchment is from one particular animal and it definitely isn't one contiguous sheet. Legal parchment is never made of anything other than a single sheet of skin. As a result, it can much more easily be enchanted – or have certain spells placed on it to make it easier to locate." He smirked. "And since I already captured Albus' mind, I know how he marked particular records."

The two gods made their way to the Ministry and Marek retrieved all of the records that had been legally filed. He even put a record in that they were being searched for. Within the records, he found the items deliberately made obscure in their placement: The wills of Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black.

According to the records, the wills were marked as probated. That means that legally they were of the public record. The staff at the Wizengamot Administrative Service would never have been able to find them – they were placed in places that would never be reviewed. They could claim them lost if asked. If Dumbledore had needed them, however, they could be found.

All Marek did was to ensure they were properly placed and that a legal request had been filed for copies – at least as far as the records went. If anyone looked, there would be a record of the request being made.

Marek then went and found a copy of the published rules for asking for certain services. It included the rules on audits being requesting. He placed the folded copies of the wills right at the page which had the procedures listed.

He also dog-eared the page to make certain that it would be noticed rather than ignored.

Considering the wills listed the amounts that had been within the accounts when the Potters and when Sirius had died there was sufficient justification for requesting an audit. Once an audit found the irregularities, Gringotts would push for restitution.

He also included two or three more items which might be of interest to Harry.

Marek included a letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Enclosed are legal copies of certain documents that were filed with the Wizengamot Administrative Services. Please note the information within the book that they were placed in._

_I would also recommend that you employ you newly understood friend to inform you when it is clear for you to make your way to the Ministry to get your Apparition testing out of the way. This will allow you to start going anywhere you like as of July 31 of this year – as you will be legally of age._

_Also included is a pamphlet for a non-Magical attraction which might be of interest to you. Considering it opened in 1992 and you were concerned with other things, you might not have known about it. Can you imagine anyone who was not born in the non-magical world knowing about this resort? I can't imagine your Headmaster being aware either._

_I would remind you that Gringotts can exchange money for a small fee. They can also direct you to where you can obtain the necessary legal records to allow you to travel._

_I would also remind you that your scar is no longer magically hard to conceal. Ask a non-magically raised female friend to explain concealer to you._

_I understand that your legal guardians might not be aware of your options. If you can get them to sign a letter giving you permission to go where you like and with whomever you like without requiring additional permission from them, you could legally not require returning to your wonderful abode._

_As far as your trunk goes, it might be easier if you cleaned it out thoroughly, got rid of anything that you no longer needed. It might then be left at a friends house – or you can pay to have it stored. You might want to stop in the alley and find out if there is a more Muggle-Friendly trunk you can buy._

_Once you are seventeen, your choices become your own. I recommend that you seriously consider where you want to live and with whom you wish to associate. It will be entirely up to you._

_Also, remember you have a house elf friend who would probably love to be hired by the Great Harry Potter if you need a bit of magical help._

_A friend_

He looked at Flute. "Now we just need to get this to Hedwig to deliver."

Flute nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Is there any reason you aren't more directly intervening?"

Marek considered that. "I could go and fix a whole bunch of things, I am certain. But that leaves tomorrow for Harry to deal with after I'm gone. I can't make his life perfect. But I can arrange for him to learn things that he will need to know. I might still tell him everything that I learned about Dumbledore – but maybe he can figure it out for himself. He will be better off if I don't fix it all for him."

Flute smiled happily and jumped at Marek, kissing his face several times. She wanted to reward him. She moved back and said, "It's a hard thing to learn – you can't fix everything. If you did, then you have to keep watch over it and then limit what people can do so that they don't mess it up. It's a bit more painful to see them make mistakes, but they will be better off."

Marek nodded. "It's hard. At first I just tried to fix things. I still tend to make it easy to defeat Voldemort whenever I can because honestly I can't stand the idiot. The need for people to learn to deal with Horcruxes is minimal – they are only created by idiots and then only very rarely. At least in this world, there was only the one. I wonder where the various founders' items are in this world."

Flute said, "We could always have a treasure hunt."

Marek looked at the little girl and grinned. They would have some fun.

Hedwig, as though summoned, did show up. "*How is your Human doing?*" Marek asked.

"*Harry Human is happier. But still he is feeling caged within the horrible nest we live in.*"

"*I understand. This package will help him to leave the horrible nest. It requires that he do the actual work though – if you assist him. The Whiskered Elder has those of his parliament watching for Harry Human if he tried to leave the nest. Perhaps you could tell him when the Whiskered Elder's parliament is not watching so carefully?*"

Hedwig bobbed. "*I will tell him.*"

"*Good hunting,*" Marek said before watching Hedwig fly off toward Privet Drive.

* * *

Marek and Flute "kept an eye" on Harry as they traveled around to the various players. It required a small part of their mind to do so. Flute had toteach Marek how to do it. Being of a divine nature, they could keep an eye on quite a number of people. Flute, not being in her own world, was actually more limited than Marek who could more easily move from dimension to dimension.

As a result, Marek could watch Harry, Hermione, Luna, the Weasleys, the Goblin account manager, Dumbledore, the various guards that Dumbledore used, and a few others.

It required him to at least arrive in their vicinity to set up but eventually they had covered everyone they could see as involved. As they were finishing up Marek asked, "Why didn't you teach me this first? It would have saved some time."

Flute gave an impish smile. "Cause it's more fun to actually be involved."

Marek rolled his eyes. "Okay. First stop: Little Hangleton. I want to see if Riddle left anything in his mother's or father's houses."

They appeared in the graveyard which contained the Riddle family. Marek was familiar with it. "Okay. First let's check out the shack where the Gaunts lived."

Marek paused before he began walking. "Let me try something." He took Flute's hand and willed himself to lift off the ground.

Flute laughed. "I love to fly!" She pouted. "Sephrenia and Talen can't stand it and Father doesn't usually have the time. I don't get to do it much."

Marek laughed. "It also requires you to return to your 'natural' form which is quite distracting."

Flute rolled her eyes. "They always want to argue about covering myself."

"You know why." Marek said.

"Now that I'm actually married, I do. But it's still silly."

They quickly located the hut. Marek hovered over it. "I notice that most of the active spells are gone."

Flute shrugged as much as she could while holding Marek's hand. "He died and his spells died with him."

"True. Let's go down."

They lit down next to the hut. As divine beings they could remove much with just a thought. Marek led them to the area where a box was below the floor. He released the illusion and brought it up.

Aphrael looked at the ring which was in the box. "There is another divine influence on this. We can't claim it."

Marek nodded. "I know. It was a gift from an avatar of Death to a mortal as a trap. And while Death is eternal he has avatars in most dimensions."

Flute looked at Marek. "Have you ever considered making some avatars yourself?"

Marek was startled. "Can I do that?"

Flute shrugged. "You aren't tied to a particular dimension. Almost any entity that is transdimensional can kind of split off some of their nature to allow a local entity to act for them. Those of us who are dimensional tend to work through priests and priestesses. Sephrenia keeps an eye on things for me while I'm busy being Danae. But you could make your own god in any dimension you visit."

Marek looked dubious. "Sounds like an invitation for trouble."

Flute laughed. "Of course it is! That's part of the fun!" She then said, "There is one limitation on that."

"Oh?" he asked.

"You'll need to ensure your avatar gets worshipped."

"Huh?" he gave her a blank stare.

She sighed. "It isn't that hard to understand! You can lend a spark of divinity but do you know how hard it would be to actually keep an active link supplying divine power in dimension after dimension? Grandma can do it because she is worshipped on a huge number of worlds. So can Death. But it's much easier to tie them into the power generated by the worship of mortals." She pouted. "Technically, if I want to deal with Death I have to contact him through a local avatar. Same with Grandma."

Marek gave her a pointed look. "I've seen you with your Grandma."

She gave a smirk. "So I cheat some." Her face took on an angelic look. "I get away with it 'cause I'm so lovable."

Marek laughed. "That you are." He looked at the ring. "So what should I do with this?"

She shrugged. "Call the local avatar for Death. See what he or she wants you to do."

Marek shrugged and closed his eyes. Soon a figure in a suit appeared near him. He looked at the being and said, "You look just like that actor." He thought for a moment. "Pitt I think."

Death smirked. "You can thank the mortals. Enough people have seen the movie that they are making which casts that man as me. I could go with a more traditional look." He suddenly turned into the traditional cloak and scythe look.

"No. I'll stay with the Joe Black look." Death changed back to Joe Black. "Anyway, thanks for coming."

"You have something you want to ask me," Joe said.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Marek pointed at the ring.

Joe gave an uninterested look at it. "It was a gift. Until a mortal actually gives it back to me properly, it will stay within the world."

"It has to be a mortal?" he asked.

"Yes. It was made with certain rules and those rules must be followed. Until a mortal takes it who can abstain from being corrupted by its power, it will entrap those who continuously violate the natural order of things."

Marek looked at Flute who said, "His item, his rules. We don't have to like it, but we have to respect it."

Marek mused. "I'm left with two options: Leave it where it is or send it on. If I leave it where it is, I can either tell someone where to find it or keep it to myself. I've trapped Dumbledore with it."

Joe shrugged. "It is of no matter to me. If you leave it and tell no one, someone will eventually find it. In a year, a decade, a century, a millennium; it will eventually be found."

Marek considered what was said. "If I tell someone and warn them, would that violate the rules?"

Joe laughed a hollow laugh. "Many people have read the rules. The Wizards teach their children the story of my giving the items. Still they become corrupted. Do as you wish. I know that in other worlds you have put in safeguards in its use. In other worlds you have caused it and its brothers to be returned. You have even moved others from one dimension to another. As far as I am concerned, and the entity which I represent: It matters not. I lose or gain no power from leaving or retrieving it. It serves a purpose. Even gods are not immune from it. Your nature allows you to move to those who have passed as you will and so you do not feel its pull. But Aphrael here does."

Aphrael said with some severity. "I can use my own power to talk to those who have gone before. I don't need it. Even if I feel its pull it is nothing to me."

Joe Black shrugged. "You become corrupted or not. It matters not to me." He looked at Marek. "Do as you will." Joe turned and walked away, disappearing in his own way.

Aphrael looked in the direction Joe had walked off. "He can be, as the mortals in your world would say, a real arsehole."

Marek laughed. "That's just because he won't fall for your charms."

She snarked, "I'd probably get a disease if I kissed him anyway."

Marek rolled his eyes. Apparently even divinities had prejudices. "Anyway, what do you think I should do? I can have Dumbledore find it by leaving a clue or I can tell my local analogue or I can do nothing."

She looked at Marek. "You wouldn't worry about your local analogue?"

Marek chuckled. "That, at least, you have to give Dumbledore his due for. The way we were brought up makes us almost immune to the type of corruption that Death's gifts create. Or maybe it's because we descend from the third brother. Either way, we can usually ignore the call of the stone to be used repeatedly."

Flute considered it for a long moment. "What if Dumbledore gets caught by it?"

Marek considered that. "Well, if Harry has already made a claim against him before he dies, then whatever the old goat leaves will be entailed until the matter is resolved. If he dies first, then the goat's will gets executed before Harry can get back what was stolen."

Flute said, "Then I suggest we leave this and ensure Harry gets the information – after he decides what steps to take. It gives him the most options."

The two returned the item to where it had been and then walked away. They even left the withering curse on it. Unlike the other curses in the area, it wasn't the type to dispel at the caster's death as it was tied into the item specifically.

"Was it just me or did it seem that the ring had been prepared to receive a Horcrux?" he asked Flute.

"No. It had been. Not on the stone, but on the band. Riddle must have changed his mind in this dimension."

"Or he read the information much more closely. From what we have gathered, he wasn't quite as insane in this world – though he just as much of a murderous fool."

Aphrael snarked, "He deserved whatever insanity he got for doing such a stupid thing as splitting his soul."

Marek said, "Let's check out Riddle Manor and see if he left anything there."

* * *

They spent a couple of days running down the items. While they had not been turned into Horcruxes in this world, they had been cursed so that no one else could own them. Marek was startled to find that there was a divine attachment on the tiara and the cup. The locket was a purely mortal creation.

Marek received permission from Arianrhod, a Welsh goddess of wisdom, to remove the curse from the Diadem. He received permission from Brighid to cleanse the Cup of Hufflepuff. He actually had woken the two as they had not recently been worshipped and were only sustained by Wiccans within the non-magical world who attempted to worship as their ancestors had. Even these were a very small number.

The price they asked for returning the items was to ensure that whoever received the items knew what deity was invoked when the items were used.

* * *

Harry had finally made his way to Gringotts and, referring to the wills he had copies of, asked for an audit. At the same time, he made arrangements to change some money over to Muggle funds.

As a result of his request, the order to tell Dumbledore if he visited was negated – as far as Gringotts was concerned, Dumbledore was under audit.

The two divinities were amused when Harry caught up to Hermione. He took the knight bus to her house. "Harry!" she cried when he showed up on her doorstep. She glomped him immediately.

"Hello, Hermione. You home along or are your parents here?"

"I'm by myself now. My parents are at work. They're getting ready to go on a vacation with me."

He asked curiously, "Aren't you normally back by this time? The last few years we were with the Weasleys the latter part of summer."

"I know. But this year I asked them to wait until August," she said with a smile.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously as he was led inside her house.

She gave him a smile. "Because I knew you'd be seventeen and could go with us if you were invited."

He was startled. "Really? You never mentioned."

She was a bit embarrassed. "At first I listened to the Headmaster and didn't say anything. We already had planned on waiting till later in the summer. But then I started to realize how silly it was to not send messages to you. When I was invited to the Burrow as usual, I told the Weasleys that I'll be spending most of my summer with my parents." She paused. "Even though I love the Weasleys, they tend to discount my needing to spend time with my Muggle parents – it's a little condescending even if they don't mean it that way."

Harry chuckled. "I understand. Usually I can't wait to go anywhere but Privet Drive but they always listen to the Headmaster about when I can come. I think this year I plan on doing something else."

"Oh?" she asked.

He pulled the brochure from his pocket. "This is where I'll be going."

She looked at the brochure and laughed. "We visited there the summer after second year when we went to France. At the time I was more interested in visiting the museums and things like that."

Harry was surprised. "A teenager not interested in Disneyland?"

She hit him on the shoulder playfully. "You know me. You know how much I like learning."

He gave a crooked smile. "Come on, Hermione. Sometimes you just have to have fun. We spend ten months of the year at school – don't you think you deserve a break?"

Hermione became kind of quiet. "Well, I never really had friends to go to those places with. It's not as fun by yourself."

He looked at her. "Do you think your parents would mind going there instead of wherever you're planning? I've never been to anything like it and would love to visit with a friend."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "I'll call them and ask!" She jumped up and went over to the phone. "When would you like to go?"

Harry said, "As soon as you want. With the assistance of an Auror who isn't part of the Order I got my apparition test done so that I can start apparating on my birthday. I've got a Muggle card from Barclays with money I converted from my vault. I got a Muggle identification card and passport after Gringotts told me where Witches and Wizards go when they need them – the Ministry is fairly useless when it comes to the Muggle world. I've gotten a letter signed by the Dursleys which effectively gives me permission to go where I like without bothering them. For all intents and purposes: I've freed myself. And I can't think of a Death Eater or pureblood sympathizer who would be able to navigate Disneyland – I think they're allergic to Muggle places like that."

Hermione gave a long look at Harry. She then asked, "So you can stay where you want?"

Harry gave his grin again. "I'm thinking about booking a hotel room."

She bit her lip and then said, "You could stay here! We have room."

Harry considered that. "You know? I've stayed at the Weasleys and you're as much my friend as Ron – usually better actually. If it's alright with your parents I'd love to stay."

Hermione squealed and ran over to glomp him again. "I've never had a friend stay over before! I'm calling my parents now!"

Hermione got permission (grudging on her father's part) and Harry was invited. She asked him, "What about your things?"

He smirked. "Dobby!"

The small elf arrived. "The Great Harry Pottter calls for Dobby?"

"Hermione has invited me over to stay. Can you get my things from Privet Drive? Please make certain that no one sees you – the Dursleys are ignoring me but the Order might be watching."

"Dobby will not be seen!" Dobby disappeared.

Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"I've hired Dobby for the summer. He's going to help me with things. Not much to do at Hogwarts during the summer."

As Dobby had been hired she didn't have much of an objection.

* * *

Marek and Flute actually helped without Harry knowing. Whenever an Order member went to check on him, Marek took his place and made it seem like Harry was still at home.

Finally, when the Order went to retrieve Harry, Dobby was asked to clear out everything that was Harry's and leave the room completely bare.

Mad-Eye and the Order were quite startled to find a note on the wall, "Sorry, Folks. I'm of Age on 31 July and I have places I plan on being. I'll be back on September 1. Maybe. If I haven't got somewhere better to be. See you in a month."

Albus Dumbledore was aghast to find that Harry had slipped the leash. When he sent an Order member to check at the Grangers, no one was home. Dobby, however, made certain that no one saw Harry's things.

Dumbledore went to check at Gringotts if Harry had showed up but finally learned that the Potter accounts were under audit regarding the distribution of the Potter and Black estates.

No one would tell him anything as to what business Harry might have done.

The Dursleys were finally questioned and they were fairly open with Harry haven gotten permission to go where he liked and not return.

Dumbledore tried to send Fawkes but he was uncooperative.

Finally, on Harry's birthday Dumbledore went to the Weasleys. He wondered if Harry's Owl could find him. When he arrived, he found out that the Owl had escaped two weeks earlier. Neither Weasley was very impressed when he chided them for not informing him.

Ron said it the most clearly. "It's not our owl. Hedwig wasn't happy about being caged up and we really didn't want to keep her. Merlin knows upset Harry got two years ago when we kept her from him – Harry doesn't have any other friends to talk to when you won't let us message him. We thought she didn't like being caged and deserved to go where she liked. Besides, it's not as if the guards you say you had saw her."

Dumbledore had to admit that was true – no one had reported seeing the white owl in Surrey.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit upset with her children but had to admit that they were right: Harry was now seventeen.

Dumbledore tried to go to the Ministry to get Auror help to find Harry but they refused on the basis that he was legally able to do magic as he liked.

* * *

Hedwig and Crookshanks were both at Luna Lovegood's house. When they had been asked by their humans where they wanted to go, both named the girl as their preferred caretaker. They could hunt as they needed and Luna was fun to spend time with.

Both had been surprised to find out that the two animals had picked her as the other human to learn how to understand them.

When they had decided to leave them with her Harry and Hermione had Dobby's assistance in locating the place. "Hermione? Luna? Do we know who sent the candies?"

Luna shrugged. "I was told that a friend helped. I thought it was one of you."

Hermione said, "I've never heard of it – I thought it was something that only certain people knew about."

Luna shook her head. "Daddy would have heard of it and he never had. I asked him after I already took the candies. It was very fun to talk to the various owls and cats we ran into later though."

Hermione said, "I wonder how they were made."

Harry shrugged. "I'm just happy someone did." He smiled at Hedwig who was flying around. "Talking to Hedwig has made my life much easier."

Hermione said, "Crookshanks just treats me like I belong to him. But he does have the most amusing observations."

Harry looked at her. "I just think it's good you have something to keep you from getting too caught up in books." He grinned. "It's actually funny to watch." He turned to Luna. Harry asked, "You sure you don't mind watching over them?"

"Of course not! You're both my friends." Both were invited to see the painting that Luna had done after her fourth year of the six who had gone to the Ministry. Harry and Hermione both complimented her and gave her big hugs over that one.

"Any word on your OWLs?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be getting them soon. I'll send Hedwig when I find out," Luna said.

Harry said. "Can you also send a message to Ginny asking her how she did when you get your results?"

"I'll floo the Burrow when they come and tell them directly. I won't send Hedwig in case someone tries to keep her caged up again."

"We already got a letter via Pig, Ron's owl, telling me that the Headmaster already knew that Hedwig was free and that they hadn't been happy about keeping her in a cage. I don't think they will try again. Mrs. Weasley tried to find out where I was but I refused to tell them. I asked Ron and Ginny to tell her that I was safe but that's it."

"You probably should make certain you stay on the continent for at least two weeks – the Hogwarts letters won't address out of Britain. I think it's the blimmering humdingers which prevent it. The owls will still find you though."

Harry laughed. "Well, Merlin bless blimmering humdingers then."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It's probably got something to do with Hogwarts being part of the magic of the British Isles."

Harry looked at her and said, "I'd rather believe it's the humdingers. It's more fun that way. And you can't prove that they don't exist."

Hermione threw her hands up and said, "You can't prove a negative."

"Exactly right!" Harry said. "As far as we know, the humdingers, nargles, and whatnot are all real." He paused and then said thoughtfully, "I think I'd really like to see a crumple-horn snorcack. I think they'd be fun." He grinned and said, "At least they would be fun to look for."

Luna had a happy smile at that. Finally Hermione chuckled ruefully and agreed. "Even if I think they're silly, it would be fun to find them."

* * *

Finally, Marek and Flute left a letter for Harry when he returned. It would be delivered on August 31.

Marek and Flute were watching as the plane carrying the two teens and the Grangers flew off. "There's so much I could tell him. So much I could direct him to do."

Flute nodded. "He'll either figure out the rest or he won't. How far will you take it? You could make it all perfect. Or you could let it go."

She looked at him with old eyes. "This is the trap of being a god. You want the mortals you associate with to be happy and how they could be happy is so obvious to you. At a certain point you have to decide between making them puppets or letting them be their own people. He's going to have to make a decision when he receives the different items. He's going to have to decide what to do about what to do about the Resurrection Stone. He's either going to let Dumbledore control him more or he's going to stay free.

"You made certain he learned about Dumbledore's depredations. You made certain he could make his own choices. He'll either make it or won't. It was fun giving Hedwig and Crookshanks the gift of being understood. You even gave Harry the chance to profit off of learning how to make the language candies. It was fun tweaking the Centaurs' noses. It was fun to have the treasure hunt. But now you have to let them live their lives."

Marek signed and nodded. He looked at Flute. "So: Want to go home yet or come with me to another world? Maybe pull a few more obvious pranks?"

She considered it. "Well …."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No epilogue on this arc. That's intentional and kind of the point. Sorry to disappoint. The whole arc is less about what happens to Harry and his friends and more about the Traveler learning how to be a god and when to interfere and when not to. The world could go a lot of ways – which will be up to what Harry chooses, as well as others. Use your imagination to create the result you want.


End file.
